Songs featured on 24
In addition to the musical score composed by Sean Callery for every episode, several songs have been featured on ''24, primarily in the early episodes. Day 1 "12:00am-1:00am" * The following songs are heard: :* '"It's All Good"' by '''The Fearless Freep' - During Jack and Kim's chess game. :* "Fix and Destroy" by The Dirtmitts - Left playing in Kim's room when she sneaks out. :* "Bouncing Off the Walls" by Sugarcult - At Vincent's house. :* "Live at E's" by Sublime - In Janet's car on the way to the furniture store. :* "Compromise" by Mean Red Spiders - On Janet's radio while driving up to Paladio Furniture. :* "Anything 2 Me" by Secret Suburbia - Heard outside Paladio Furniture. :* "Everything and Nothing" by Rocket Science - Dan blasts it inside the store. :* "Iguaza" by Gustavo Santaolalla - Plays when George Mason gets tranquillized. :* "Destiny Complete" by The Angel - Kim and Rick kiss. :* "Feelin' Irie" by Jazz Pharmacy - In Dan's van. :* "Christiansands" by Tricky - As Dan drives off into the night. * The original unaired cut of the pilot episode contained "Ray of Light" by Madonna, "Californication" by The Red Hot Chili Peppers and "Butterfly" by Crazy Town. Trailers promoting the show's premiere used "Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit. "1:00am-2:00am" * Three songs are heard in Dan's van: :* "Did You Forget?" by Perry Farrell :* "Losing an Edge" by Rocket Science :* "Darker" by Doves * Keith Palmer mentions that Green Day played "Time of your Life" at the rally. "2:00am-3:00am" * "Bury the Evidence" by Tricky - In the van while parked at the airport, Rick gives Janet heroin for her pain. * "Autonomy" by The Dears - Plays while Bridgit convinces Mandy to go along with her plan, and continues through the next scene when Kim and Janet escape from the boys. "4:00am-5:00am" * "New Noise" by Refused plays in Dan's van while he and Rick discuss what Gaines might do to Kim. "2:00pm-3:00pm" * Four songs are heard at Robert Ellis' New Orleans bar: :* "I'm on the Wonder" by Clifton Chenier :* "I'm a Doggy" by Marvin Pontiac :* "Barely Available" by Clifton Chenier :* "The Louisiana Two-Step" - when Ellis is strangled, and during the final splitscreen. * "Clocks Grow Old" by I Am Spoonbender plays while Kim talks to Rick on the phone. "3:00pm-4:00pm" * "Who's That Kat?" by The Salads plays when Melanie comes into Rick's room. "4:00pm-5:00pm" * Two songs are heard at Rick's house: :* "Saturday" by Yo La Tengo - when Kim says she's coming over. :* "Cataract" by Trephines - when Kim arrives. "5:00pm-6:00pm" * Three songs are heard at Rick's house: :* "Winter Notes" by Picastro - while Kim and Rick look through Dan's room. :* "Remain" by John Frusciante - Frank comes into the room. :* "As Sure as the Sun" by The Black Rebel Motorcycle Club - as Kim realizes Rick is in trouble. "6:00pm-7:00pm" * "Ný Batterí" by Sigur Ros is heard at Rick's house when Kim lets slip to Frank that Dan was killed earlier in the day. * Phil Parslow plays Kim's CD player and "Fix and Destroy" by The Dirtmitts is heard once again. * "Burr" by Chore - when Frank's friends arrive at Rick's house. * "The Hitchhiker" by Chore - when the drug dealers arrive at Rick's place . "9:00pm-10:00pm" * Instrumental versions of the following songs can be heard at Palmer's party: :* "We Are Family" - originally by Sister Sledge. :* "Celebration" - originally by Kool and the Gang. :* "I'm So Excited" - originally by The Pointer Sisters. where is the other song? Day 2 "8:00am-9:00am" * "Sirens" by Memory Bank plays in Kim's room when Gary Matheson returns home. "12:00pm-1:00pm" * Miguel's band records a song in a studio. "2:00pm-3:00pm" * An unknown song plays at John Mason's ice cream stand. "10:00pm-11:00pm" * "Happier This Way" by Splender plays on the car radio of a man who offers to give Kim Bauer a ride to San Jose. Day 3 "1:00pm-2:00pm" * "Autumn Sweater" by Yo La Tengo plays in Kyle Singer's room as he examines the bag of powder. "2:00pm-3:00pm" * "3,000 Miles" by Hawaii plays as Jack and Chase search the drug den. * "Suddenly" by the Black Rebel Motorcycle Club plays in Kyle Singer's room when he grabs cash to pay Don and when Linda discovers his cocaine. * Another unknown song plays while Linda breaks up with Kyle and leaves. "7:00pm-8:00pm" * Some unknown Spanish songs can be heard on the plane carrying Ramon Salazar to Mexico. "3:00am-4:00am" *'"Nietzsche"' by The Dandy Warhols plays as Michael Amador enters the Go club in Chinatown and meets up with Marcus Alvers. Day 4 "7:00am-8:00am" * "Man Without A Mouth" by Rustic Overtones, plays when Andrew Paige returns to his workplace and finds Melanie being interrogated. "1:00am-2:00am" * "The Longest Day" by Armin van Buuren, a remix of Sean Callery's original theme for 24, is heard in Marwan's nightclub. Day 5 "6:00am-7:00am" * " Eternal Father, Strong to Save" is a hymn performed by a military band as David Palmer's casket is loaded onto a transport. Day 6 * Trailers promoting the Season 6 premiere featured "My Wave" by Soundgarden, "Oh My God" by Jay-Z, and "Unbreakable" by Evermore. "9:00am-10:00am" * After Jack Bauer's standoff with Curtis Manning "Safe Now", composed by Mark Isham, can be heard in the background. Day 7 * Trailers promoting the Season 7 premiere featured "Let It Rock" by Kevin Rudolf. Day 8 "12:00am-1:00am" * An unknown song plays in Kevin Wade's van as he and Nick fool around with the strippers. See also * Soundtrack - a listing of official 24 musical collections. Category:24 Category:Lists